gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Newport
Newport is a district in the eastern area of Staunton Island, Liberty City, which has appeared in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto Advance and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. It borders Torrington to the south, Fort Staunton and Liberty Campus to the north, an unnamed body of water to the east, and Belleville Park to the west. Character Like much of midtown and downtown Staunton, Newport is a heavily developed district featuring a mix of densely placed lowrises and a number of large skyscrapers, including office buildings, stores and apartments. Unlike most districts in Staunton, Newport also feature up to three marina decks (two in the north; one in the southern fringe) where various drivable ships (the Reefer, Speeder and Predator) are docked for the player's taking. In addition, Newport boasts a number of key transportation links. Crucially, the Staunton end of the Callahan Bridge terminates at Newport. Newport also features two expressways linking Newport, Fort Staunton, and Torrington; the first link being a conventionally four-lane avenue along the eastern coastline of the district, while the second link is an overpass expressway from the Newport/Fort Staunton border at the northeast edge of Newport, to the southern end of the district at the border with Torrington. Places of Interest Newport boasts multiple landmarks, interactive or otherwise. Among them, the Staunton Ammu-Nation, a Pay 'n' Spray automobile paint shop and one of 8-Ball's bomb shop among a row of garage-based business, an unnamed Newport shopping mall, the Newport Multistory Car Park, and an unnamed civic building with Federal architecture (dubbed "City Hall" by the official website of GTA III); located on the southern edge of Newport, just south of Callahan Bridge). Asuka Kasen's Condo in GTA III and Toni Cipriani's Staunton Island safehouse in GTA Liberty City Stories are also situated within Newport. Gang Control In GTA III, Newport circa 2001 is in the control of the Yardies, with its gang members frequently roaming the streets and occasionally engages in firefights against the Colombian Cartel at the border with Fort Staunton and the Yakuza at the border with Torrington. As evidenced by Asuka Kasen's presense in the district, the Yakuza may also have extended control to Newport. In GTA Liberty City Stories, set in 1998, Newport was under the control of the Forelli Family and the Sindacco Family, but after a gang war, with the help of Toni Cipriani and Leon McAffrey, the Yardies take over the district, dealing a severe blow on the power of Sindacco and Forelli power in Staunton. Businesses GTA III *8-Ball Autos *Ammu-Nation *Cafe Metropolitan *Multistory Carpark *NOW *Outlet *Pay 'n' Spray *SEMI *ZIP GTA LCS Gallery 2001 Newport-GTA3-southwards.jpg|Central Newport, as viewed to the south from the northern edge of the district. Newportmultistorycarpark-GTAIII-exterior.jpg|The Newport Multistory Car Park. AsukaKasen'sCondo-GTA3-southwestwards.jpg|Asuka Kasen's Condo in eastern Newport, home of Asuka Kasen. 1998 Newport_Map.jpg|The border defining Newport in relation to the map of Liberty City. Stauntonsafehouse-GTALCS-exterior.jpg|Staunton Island Safehouse. de:Newport es:Newport pl:Newport ru:Ньюпорт Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA III Category:Locations in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Locations in GTA III in Staunton Island Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA III Category:Neighborhoods in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Neighborhoods in GTA Advance Category:Locations in GTA Liberty City Stories in Staunton Island Category:Locations in GTA Advance Category:Locations in GTA Advance in Staunton Island